Wrestleplex (Pokémon)
Wrestleplex is a Pure Fighting-Type Pokémon that's known as the Beginner Wrestler Pokémon. Wrestleplex evolves into Machoflex at Level 24 and later Champiolex when it obtains enough Toughness. Its Special Ability is Huge Power, which allows it to double its Attack. Biology Physical Appearance Wrestleplex is a reptilian and mostly humanoid Pokémon, similar to the Pokémon, Machoke. In fact, it's around the height of the Pokémon, Machop, only somewhat taller. It's athletic in its' physique and is mostly colored cyan for its' upper body. Its eye color is red and its face is mostly white in color, exlcuding its snout. The white on its face is supposed to resemble a wrestler's mask. It has a small white spike on the center of its head. Its hands are humanoid with short claws and are colored navy blue and ends in a jagged pattern at its wrists, making them resemble gloves. Its lower body is supposed to look like its wearing spandex wrestling pants and boots. Its feet are humanoid with short claws and are colored navy blue up until it ends at the knees in a jagged pattern. The rest of its lower body is colored white. It has as a short white reptilian-like tail on its back side with a single white spike on it. Special Abilities It's known that Wrestleplex can lift up to 500 pounds with extreme ease without breaking a single sweat. It's so strong, it can even lift up a garbage truck with only one arm, like it was a feather. Behavior Wrestleplexes are normally very jovial Pokémon and enjoy engaging in battle. They aren't sore losers should they lose a battle and they constantly train in preperation for any battles. Etymology Wrestleplex's name is a combination of the words "wrestle" and "suplex", which is a common wrestling move used by professional wrestlers. Diet Wrestleplex usually prefers foods that contain protein, especially meats. It has a great distaste for sweet foods and is a great lover of foods with a spicy taste to it. Popular Culture Wrestleplex and its evolved forms are commonly used by construction workers when it comes to tasks that involve heavy lifting. It's also known that Wrestleplex are normally used in tag team wrestling matches with their trainers. It's also commonly considered as the Emperios counterpart of the Pokémon, Machop. In the Anime Main Article: Hound's Champiolex Team Ashling Admin Hound's Champiolex is a male and made his first appearance as a Machoflex. While, he's never really seen as a Wrestleplex in the present day, he is seen with a slightly younger Hound as a Wrestleplex in a flashback. Main Article: Vigoro's Machoflex Vigoro's Machoflex is a male and made his first appearance in the episode "A Trainee's Endless Training!" as a Wrestleplex, where he's first seen training in order to prove his worth to the lead Champiolex in a clan of Wrestleplex and its evolutions. Game Data Pokédex Entries ''Pokémon Light'' "Wrestleplex enjoys physical fitness and it constantly trains day and night in preperation for any battles it may be part of. As a result, it is mostly seen training in rocky terrains. It is considered to be the counterpart of the Pokémon, Machop." ''Pokémon Darkness'' "Commonly considered as Machop's counterpart, Wrestleplex can lift up to five hundred pounds with ease, as though it was like a feather. It can even lift up a garbage truck with one hand without breaking a sweat." Trivia *Wrestleplex is a Pokémon with a gender ratio of 100%, being male, alongside its evolutions. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Pokémon Category:Pure Type Pokémon Category:Fighting-Type Pokémon Category:Human-Like Egg Group